Forgettable - Leicht zu vergessen?
by Gestirn
Summary: Sasuke stürmt auf das Dorf zu, um es und die Ältesten zu zerstören. Um ihr schönes Konoha zu retten, haben die Konoha-nin sich einen guten Plan ausgedacht: sie vergessen, dass es Sasuke Uchiha gibt! Achtung: viel OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Das war ne gute Idee, bis mir während den ersten Zeilen eingefallen ist, dass die Hälfte davon weder Hand noch Fuß hat ^^

Trotzdem wollte ich es schreiben. Also, für alle potentiellen MSTing-Schreiber oder sonstige Leser: kein Thema. Ich schreibe das im vollen Bewusstsein, dass die Charakter völlig neben der Spur sind, dass die eine Hälfte Mist und die andere extrem unwahrscheinlich ist, aber ich schreibs trotzdem ^^

Fühlt euch gewarnt XD

„Sasuke ist auf dem Weg hierher und er wird uns alle umbringen!"

Shizune war völlig außer Atem, als sie aufgeregt ins Büro der Hokage geschossen kam. Die blonde Frau hinter dem Schreibtisch blieb allerdings zunächst ruhig.

„Woher hast du die Information?"

„Ein Späher hat ihn auf dem Weg hierher gesehen. Er wird in etwa einem Tag hier sein. Welche Anbu-Division können wir losschicken um ihn aufzuhalten. Denn ich glaube nicht, dass Naruto..."

„Moment", die fünfte Hokage grinste auf sehr seltsame Art und Weise. „Ich habe da eine Idee..."

„Tsunade-baa-chan, das wird niemals klappen. Du …."

„Warte, Naruto. Wieso denn nicht? Ich meine, wenn er schließlich doch durchdreht, dann sitzt er in einem Dorf voller Gegner, die ihn überwältigen können", erklärte Sakura ihrem Nebensitzer.

Sie waren in einem großen Raum versammelt.

Jeder der in Konoha auch nur ein Kunai halten konnte – und ein paar Auserwählte Nicht-Ninja – hatte man in der großen Versammlungshalle zusammengepfercht – es war wirklich brutal eng hier.

In manchen Ecken hatte jemand eine widerspenstige Antwort gemurmelt als Tsunade ihren Plan erklärt hatte, aber niemand widersprach besonders laut.

Tsunade hatte Recht. Viele waren nach dem Kampf mit Pain müde und es war ihnen ganz recht, dass man nicht schon wieder gegen einen übermächtigen Gegner mit Sharingan antreten musste.

Da war die Idee doch eigentlich ganz gut.

Allerdings würde es schwer werden, jeder musste auf der Hut sein und ohne dass der Uchiha es merken sollte, musste man ihn im Auge behalten.

Aber auf einen Versuch kam es an, denn wie Sakura gerade erklärt hatte, er war anschließend umgeben von einer ungeheuren Überzahl starker Kämpfer, die ihn in seine Schranken weisen konnten.

„Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass es funktioniert, aber ich gebe mir Mühe, okay?"

Sakura nickte. Sie hatte zusammen mit Tsunade eine halbe Stunde lang auf Naruto eingeredet, dass er unbedingt dem Plan folgen musste. Er hatte sich eine zeitlang gesträubt, aber auch ihm war in den Sinn gekommen, dass es vielleicht die einzige Chance war, die sie noch hatten.

Tsunade wollte noch einmal ansetzen, doch Naruto unterbrach sie.

„Jaaaa, ich weiß. Wenn wir so tun, als kennen wir keinen Sasuke Uchiha und haben auch nie Uchihas gekannt, dann nehmen wir ihm einen Teil seiner Macht. Außerdem sind die Ältesten bei dem Angriff von Pain ums Leben gekommen und deshalb hat er eigentlich gar kein Interesse daran Konoha zu zerstören", leierte er hinunter.

Tsunade und Sakura nickten bestätigend.

„So, und ihr zwei geht jetzt trainieren, wir wollen ja bereit sein, wenn unser verlorenes Schaf wieder kommt."

„Was für ein Schaf... Hey, Sakura, wieso ziehst du so... Baa-chan, was für ein Schaf?"

Tsunade schlug die Hand vor die Augen und seufzte.

Es würde spannend werden.

Sasuke preschte durch die Bäume. Es wunderte ihn, dass keiner ihn aufhielt, dass er sogar keinen einzigen Ninja zu Gesicht bekam. Er blieb vorsichtig.

In Sichtweite von Konoha veränderte sich sein Sharingan zu einer höheren Stufe. Jeden, der ihm in den Weg kam, würde er gnadenlos ….

Was war das?

Ein riesige Menge Chakra, viel stärker als er es bisher gesehen oder gespürt hatte, baute sich plötzlich auf der rechten Seite auf. Augenblicklich blieb er auf einem Ast stehen und wappnete sich, doch das Chakra verebbte wieder, es war nicht für ihn gedacht.

Trotzdem kam es ihm bekannt vor, eine tiefer liegende Signatur, die man erst filtern musste, bevor...

Wieder war eine große Menge Chakra zu spüren, diesmal nicht ganz so stark, aber Sasuke konnte ohne Mühe den Besitzer erkennen – Sakura.

Wenn das jetzt Sakura war, dann war das andere mit Sicherheit Naruto. Die beiden trainierten? Jetzt?

Sasuke blinzelte einmal verwirrt, dann grinste er böse. Sehr gut, dann konnte er seine „Teamkollegen" als erstes ….

„Was machst du hier?"

Sasuke wirbelte herum. Hinter ihm, auf dem Waldboden, befand sich Sakura, die sich gerade aus einem der Bäume herausschälte, in die sie während dem Kampf mit Naruto geschleudert worden war. Sie blinzelte etwas Sand und Dreck aus den Augen und sah wieder zu ihm auf.

In dem Moment preschte etwas Orangenes durch die Bäume und blieb neben Sakura stehen, dann sah Naruto hoch.

Für eine winzige Sekunde zögerte er, dann hob er die Hand zum Gruß und grinste.

„Hallo."

Sasuke starrte sie eine paar Wimpernschläge lang an, dann erinnerte er sich an Sakuras Frage.

„Ich werde die Ältesten töten", knurrte er. Er hätte die Frage nicht beantworten müssen, doch das Benehmen der beiden hatte ihn für eine Sekunde aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Die beiden sind gestorben", erklärte Naruto seelenruhig, auch ihn störte es wenig, dass die beiden verbliebenen Alten endlich das Zeitliche gesegnet hatten.

Sasuke schloss kurz die Augen. Er knurrte etwas Unverständliches, dann drehte er sich um.

„Dann hab ich hier nichts verloren."

„Hey, warte...", brüllte Naruto und Sasuke blieb wirklich stehen.

„Willst du es nicht verstehen oder kannst du es nicht verstehen, ich komme nicht zurück! Ich habe es satt, dass du mir nachläufst, verschwinde endlich!"

„Was redest du da? Wieso sollte ich dir nachlaufen wollen?"

Sasuke drehte sich auf dem Ast herum und sprang sogar zu Boden.

„Wieso du mir nachlaufen willst?", knurrte er, „das weißt nur du allein. Ich habe dir schon etliche Male gesagt..."

„Hey, Mann, ich kenn dich gar nicht!"

Sasuke stockte im Satz. „Wiederhole das!"

„Du kannst mir gar nichts etliche Male gesagt haben, ich kenn dich gar nicht?!"

Sasuke ruckte seinen Kopf zu Sakura, die ihn interessiert ansah. „Er spinnt jetzt völlig?!"

Sie blinzelte verwirrt.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, ...? Oh, wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt, ich bin Sakura Haruno und das ist Naruto Uzumaki", sie lächelte als sie sich leicht vor ihm verbeugte. Naruto schmollte etwas, da er immer noch beleidigt war, dass Sasuke ihn so angemault hatte.

Sasuke schossen zwei Gedanken durch den Kopf: sie haben ein Jutsu abbekommen, du kannst gehen wohin du willst, sie werden dir nicht mehr folgen; sie haben keine Ahnung, du könntest sie völlig leicht töten – jetzt in diesem Moment; aber noch ein dritter Gedanke hatte sich eingeschlichen und obwohl Sasuke ihn nicht zu Ende dachte, war er in seinem Unterbewusstsein präsent: sie haben dich einfach vergessen!

„Wie ist dein Name?"

„Hn."

„Gesprächig ist der Kerl ja nicht gerade, Sakura. Komm lass uns zum Dorf zurückgehen."

„Ja. Lass uns zurück gehen, vielleicht willst du..."

Doch Sasuke war bereits auf einen der Bäume gesprungen und verschwand.

Naruto zuckte übertrieben mit den Schultern und meinte laut.

„Gut, dass er weg ist. Ich konnte den Kerl nicht leiden."

Schweigend gingen sie zum Dorf zurück, jeder hin seinen Gedanken nach.

Sasuke stand etwas entfernt hinter einem Baum und überlegte.

Was war da gerade passiert? Die zwei hatten ihn ausgetrickst und er war darauf hereingefallen. Doch wieso konnte er Konoha jetzt nicht einfach den Rücken kehren und verschwinden? Hatten sie ihn wirklich vergessen oder war das alles nur Show gewesen, eine ziemlich gute Show, vor allem, nachdem was Naruto gerade gesagt hatte.

Er würde ins Dorf gehen – natürlich nur um sich zu versichern, dass die Ältesten wirklich tot waren.

„Es hat geklappt", flüsterte Sakura Tsunade ins Ohr und diese nickte.

„Wo ist er jetzt?"

Die junge Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, er hat dem Dorf wieder den Rücken gekehrt und..."

„Hokage-sama, ein junger Mann wünscht sie zu sprechen", meldete ein junger Ninja plötzlich.

Tsunade nickte.

„Dann bring ihn rein." Sie grinste Sakura triumphierend an.

Sasuke stand vor den Toren Konohas und niemand rannte schreiend davon und er erschienen auch keine Anbu, die ihn gefangen nehmen wollten. Es geschah einfach … nichts.

„Hey, Junge, kann ich dir helfen?" rief ihn einer der Wachmänner an und Sasuke Kopf ruckte herum und sein Sharingan leuchtete auf. Doch der andere war nur wegen der schnellen Bewegung erstaunt, denn er starrte Sasuke unverhohlen ins Gesicht.

„Woah, coole Technik, wie macht man das?"

Sasuke blinzelte. Kannte der Kerl denn nicht einmal das Sharingan? Was war los?

Und so tat er das einzige, was ihm am sinnvollsten erschien: „Ich will zur Hokage!"

Während man ihn durch die Stadt begleitete, man glaubte ihm nämlich nicht, dass er sich auskannte, schließlich hatte man ihn hier noch nie gesehen, geschah nichts. Der Wachninja grüßte ein paar Freunde und zeigte dem genervten Uchiha das Hokagegebäude, bevor er sich wieder verabschiedete.

Sasuke stapfte die Treppen nach oben und riss die Tür auf.

„Hey, kannst du nicht klopfen?... Ach, DU bist es!"

Sakura war erstaunt, sie lächelte und drehte sich zu Tsunade herum.

„Das ist der junge Mann, den Naruto und ich im Wald getroffen haben", erklärte sie. Tsunade nickte.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Sasuke starrte Sakura einen Moment an, bis Tsunade schließlich nickte und die junge Kunoichi verschwand freundlich lächelnd.

„Was ist hier los?"

„Entschuldigung? Was soll hier los sein? Normalerweise stellen sich die Leute vor, die hier einfach in mein Büro platzen."

Sasukes Augen verengten sich. „Das Ganze hier. Aber sei's drum", knurrte er. „Wo sind die Ältesten von Konoha?"

„Das, du Bengel, erzähle ich doch keinem dahergelaufenen Möchte-gern-Ninja, solltest du überhaupt einer sein, denn dazu fehlt dir leider dein Stirnband."

Sasuke knirschte mit den Zähnen. Würde er sie zwingen, hätte er einige Anbu am Hals und eine der drei, er korrigierte sich, die letzte Sannin oder er würde dieses Spiel mitspielen, obwohl er es jetzt schon hasste.

„Mein Name ist Sasuke Uchiha."

„Damit wäre dein Name geklärt, woher kommst du also?"  
Sasuke sah sie sprachlos an. Nicht nur, dass sie ihn nicht kannte, sondern sie kannte nicht einmal seinen Clan – Zorn stieg in ihm hoch.

„Ich bin aus Konoha! Mein Clan hat dieses verdammte Dorf mitgegründet!" brüllte er und Tsunade hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Ganz ruhig, Sasuke Uchiha. Dein Clan hat dieses Dorf gegründet, das stimmt, aber du kannst nicht von hier kommen. Nach einem Massaker vor etwa zwölf Jahren wurden alle Uchiha getötet. Nur derjenige, der das Massaker verübt hat, kam davon", sie hatte einen bitteren Zug um ihren Mund und Sasukes Zorn verpuffte, als er an seinen Bruder dachte.

„Itachi Uchiha ist tot. Ich hab ihn getötet."

Tsuande sah ihn an, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der junge Mann das zugeben würde.

„Oh... gut. Dann hast du deinen Clan gerächt?"

„Nein! Ich habe herausgefunden, dass die Ältesten an dem Massaker beteiligt waren, sie haben es meinem Bruder aufgetragen. Wo sind sie?"

„Das ist neu...", Tsunades Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Sie sind tot, du kommst zu spät. Als Pain das Dorf angegriffen hat, sind sie gestorben."

Sasuke knurrte. Nun konnte er seine Rache nicht mehr nehmen, nun...

„Aber wieso kennt mich hier niemand?" fragte er plötzlich in die Stille.

Tsunade sah ihn an. Sie würde ihm nichts sagen, es wäre leichter, wenn er einen Neuanfang machen konnte.

„Wieso sollten wir dich kennen?"

Sasuke blinzelte nur. „Weil... ich hier geboren und aufgewachsen bin? Weil... ich hier … war", er war völlig entsetzt. Tsuande nahm ein dickes Buch in die Hand und blätterte darin.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Hier gibt es keinen Sasuke Uchiha. Wie alt bist du?"

Sasuke überschlug kurz, er hatte sich nachdem er Konoha verlassen hatte, nicht mehr mit seinem Alter beschäftigt.

„Zwanzig, denke ich."

Die Blonde blätterte weiter. „Nein, ich kann dich hier nicht finden. Aber wir haben einige Ninja in deinem Alter, vielleicht kannst du sie fragen."

Sasuke starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Zum Beispiel Sakura, das Mädchen, das hier gerade gegangen..." „Ich weiß, wer Sakura ist. Ich kenne auch die anderen. Ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich aus Konoha bin", knurrte der junge Mann.

„Wenn du aus Konoha bist und ein Ninja, wo ist dann dein Stirnband?" fragte Tsunade freundlich.

Sasuke schlug gedanklich den Kopf gegen die Wand, blieb aber ruhig.

„Verloren."

„Hm, dann lass dir am besten ein Neues geben, du findest die Verwaltung..."

„Ich WEIß wo die Verwaltung ist und ich brauche kein neues Stirnband, weil..."

„Baa-chan..." Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Naruto stürmte in Tsunades Büro, übersah allerdings Sasuke und rannte mit voller Wucht in ihn hinein.

„Hey, ursurakontachi, pass auf wo du hinrennst."

„Du baka, steh halt nicht im Weg rum – überhaupt, was machst du hier? Wolltest du nicht gehen? Und wer zum Kuckuck bist du überhaupt?"

Naruto wischte sich den Staub von den Kleidern und verschränkte die Arme.

Sasuke starrte ihn nur an.

Er kannte ihn wirklich nicht, Naruto hatte ihn vergessen.

„Das", Tsunade machte eine theatralische Pause, „ist Sasuke Uchiha, vom Uchiha-Clan und er sagt, er sei aus Konoha. Ich kann mich nur nicht erinnern ihn jemals hier gesehen zu haben. Er steht auch nicht auf der Ninja-Liste. Allerdings ist er so alt wie du und Sakura, vielleicht kennt ihr ihn?"

Sasuke hatte Narutos Gesicht beobachtet, als Tsunade ihn vorgestellt hatte, aber nichts... kein Erkennen, keine Freude, nicht einmal Hass, einfach Gleichgültigkeit.

„Sasuke? Wie in Sasuke Sarutobi, dem legendären Ninja?", Narutos Augen wanderten über Sasukes Erscheinung, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, sorry, ich hab dich das erste Mal im Wald heute Nachmittag gesehen. So eine unpraktische Ninja-Kleidung wäre mir aufgefallen."

Sasuke sah etwas verdutzt an sich herunter, was war denn bitte an ihm unpraktisch? Aber es wurmte ihn doch, dass Naruto ihn nicht erkannte. An was lag das alles nur?

„Ich verschwinde von hier!"

Tsunade runzelte die Stirn, ebenso wie Naruto.

„Wieso denn? Ich dachte, du wärst ein Konoha-nin? Wir kriegen schon noch raus, wohin du gehörst", erklärte sie fröhlich. „Bis dahin kann ich dir eine Unterkunft zur Verfügung stellen, na?"

Sasuke hätte nein sagen können, er hätte einfach verschwinden können, wieder zurück – dahin wo er hergekommen war, wo er der Rächer war, wo er...

Oder er würde hier bleiben, bei Menschen, die ihn offensichtlich nicht kannten, nicht verurteilten, nichts von ihm erwarteten.

„Naruto, bring ihn doch bitte..."

Ende Kapitel 1


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

„Nachdem du ja kein … Gepäck hast. Lass uns Ramen essen gehen, ich kenne da ein gutes Restaurant."

„Hn."

„Aber du hast gar nichts zu Essen hier und ..."

Sasuke schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Das war alles ein bisschen viel. Er war mit Naruto bei der Verwaltung gewesen, auf Anordnung der Hokage und hatte sich ein Stirnband besorgt, das er nicht tragen würde, weil es nicht sein eigenes war. Nebenbei hatte Naruto ihm versucht die verschiedenen Plätze der Stadt zu erklären, doch Sasuke hatte ihn mehrmals angegiftet, dass er es bereits wusste. Schließlich hatte Naruto ihn zu einem der Wohngebäude geführt, in dem er sich jetzt befand, in einem kleinen Appartement.

Sasuke sah sich um. Es erinnerte ihn an die Wohnung, die er vorher bewohnt hatte: ein mittelgroßes Zimmer mit Kochzeile und ein kleines Bad. Bett, Schrank, Tisch und zwei Stühle, eine kleine Kommode und ein kleines Radio waren auch vorhanden.

Langsam ließ er sich auf einen der Stühle sinken.

Er fühlte sich allein.

Heute Morgen war er aufgebrochen, um sich an Konoha zu rächen, jetzt saß er in einer kleinen Wohnung, die ihm die Hokage zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

War es das, was er wollte? Sollte er nicht lieber nach draußen gehen und alles und jeden zerstören, der ihm über den Weg lief?

Am meisten machte ihm zu schaffen, dass sich keiner zu erinnern schien. Er war zwar eine Weile weg gewesen, aber so unbekannt war er nicht. Außerdem, wenn sich schon Naruto nicht mehr an ihn erinnerte...

Es klopfte.

Sasuke schreckte etwas auf. Langsam ging er zur Tür und öffnete.

Vor ihm stand Sakura, die etwas in den Händen hielt.

„Was willst du?" funkelte er sie mürrisch an.

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und sie wirkte plötzlich nicht mehr so freundlich.

„Was bildest du dir ein?" giftete sie ihn an. „Ich dachte, ich bringe dir was zum Essen und du machst mich dumm von der Seite an? Nein, danke. Sieh doch zu, wie du zurecht kommst."

Damit drehte sie sich um und ließ den verdutzten Sasuke in der Tür stehen.

Ohne die Miene zu verziehen, schloss er die Tür. Was war denn das gerade gewesen?

Eine halbe Stunde später meldete sich sein Magen.

Er hatte Hunger. Verdammt, er hätte Sakura nicht gehen lassen sollen.

Aber es gab schlimmeres, als sich mit knurrendem Magen ins Bett zu legen.

Sasuke drehte sich zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Abend von einer auf die andere Seite. Es war schön nach Monaten oder sogar Jahren wieder in einem weichen Bett zu liegen, aber auch nur für die ersten fünf Minuten. Danach folgte das Rückenweh in der viel zu weichen Matratze.

Genervt stand er auf, zog sich Kissen und Bettdecke herunter und legte sich neben sein Bett. Es war zwar nicht besonders gemütlich, aber immerhin etwas besser. Eine halbe Stunde später schlief er endlich ein.

Und erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit steifen Gliedern.

Müde rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und trottete ins Bad, doch nahm er sich die neue Zahnbürste aus der Verpackung und putzte den ekligen Geschmack in seinem Mund weg.

Der anschließende Blick in den Spiegel erschreckte ihn etwas.

Er hatte sich lange Zeit nicht im Spiegel gesehen und zuerst dachte er, er sehe Itachi.

Seine Haare waren zwar noch etwas kürzer, aber er konnte sie ohne Probleme in einem Zopf zusammennehmen. Sein Pony war lang und hing ihm zur Zeit wild ins Gesicht.

Ihm lagen Ringe unter den Augen, die sicherlich nicht nur von der gestrigen Nacht herrührten. Der Zug um seinen Mund war bitter und die Lippen schmal. An den Augen konnte er winzige Narben sehen, dort wo Madara ihm die Augen von Itachi eingesetzt hatte, um seiner aufkommenden Blindheit vorzubeugen. Er wendete den Blick ab, ohne sich selbst in die Augen zu sehen.

Trotzdem zog er ein Kunai aus der Tasche und begann sich die Haare zu kürzen. Er war nicht Itachi und er würde nicht wie er aussehen.

Als er sich auf den Weg nach draußen machen wollte, fiel ihm etwas auf: er hatte kein Ziel.

Er hatte seit Jahren zum ersten Mal kein Ziel. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass Madara von Kabuto getötet worden war und nicht auf ihn wartete, vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er Kabuto getötet hatte, so dass dieser ihm nicht gefährlich werden konnte.

Nur seine Rache war sein Ziel gewesen. Er hatte zunächst Itachi verfolgt, bis er ihn schließlich... nein, Itachi war von selbst tot umgefallen, er hatte ihn bereits in die Enge gedrängt und dann war er gestorben. Als er ihn später wieder gesehen hatte, war es nicht zu einem Gespräch gekommen und Sasuke hatte Rache an Konoha geschworen, die er nun nicht mehr erfüllen konnte, weil die Menschen, die er töten wollte, sowieso nicht mehr lebten.

Da war nur noch der Kampf mit Naruto, aber der erinnerte sich nicht mehr an ihn und damit war der Kampf auch sinnlos geworden.

Sasuke seufzte.

Es klopfte.

„Heeeey, Bastard, mach die Tür auf!"

Sasuke verdrehte die Augen. Naruto hatte sich kein bisschen geändert.

„Was willst du?"

„Da ich weiß, dass du sicher kein Geld bei dir hast, hab ich einen Job für dich", Naruto grinste.

„Aha, und was macht dich so sicher, dass ich Geld brauche?" fragte Sasuke mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Naja, du musst irgendwann etwas essen, oder? Außerdem solltest du dein Stirnband tragen, weißt du?"

„Hn."

Naruto drängt sich an Sasuke vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Okay, du ziehst dich um, dann gehen wir los."

„Was soll ich denn anziehen? Ich habe nur das, was ich hier anhabe", erklärte Sasuke geduldig, doch Naruto schien sich nicht stören zu lassen.

„Ach, da ist bestimmt was im Schrank", er riss die Türen auf und dort fanden sich wirklich eine Jounin-Weste, ein blauer Pullover und blaue Hosen mit passenden Schuhe. Sasuke seufzte.

Während er sich im Bad umzog, hatte sich Naruto auf das Bett geworfen und starrte an die Decke. Es war komisch in Sasukes Gegenwart sich so freundlich und möglichst laut und auffällig zu verhalten. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er früher so anstrengend gewesen war. Vielleicht konnte er sich weniger aufgedreht verhalten, ohne dass Sasuke etwas merkte?

Als Sasuke wieder aus dem Bad trat, blieb Naruto der Mund offen stehen. Sasuke sah ganz normal aus, wie jeder andere auch – unauffällig sogar. Wie ein richtiger Konoha-nin. Er hatte zwar auf die Weste und das Stirnband verzichtet, aber das schon angegraute Hemd und dieser komische... Rock hatten auch wirklich etwas albern ausgesehen.

„Hey, jetzt siehst du aus, wie ein normaler Konoha-nin. Los, lass uns gehen", erklärte er schon wesentlich ruhiger und weniger hektisch, als noch vor zwanzig Minuten.

„Wieso lag deine Decke und dein Kopfkissen eigentlich auf dem Boden?"

„Hn."

Naruto rollte im Geiste mit den Augen, gesprächig wie eh und je.

„Ist es nicht viel besser, in den Klamotten als im dem, was du vorher getragen hast?... Hey?! Sind deine Haare kürzer als gestern?!"

Sasuke sah etwas beschämt zur Seite.

„Ich hab kein Problem mit meinen alten Kleidern", brummte er und ging ohne Naruto zu beachten weiter.

„Sie sind kürzer! So siehst du wenigstens wieder aus wie...", er stockte und hätte beinahe gesagt „wie früher", doch er vollendete den Satz: „wie ein Kerl und nicht wie ein Mädchen."

Sasuke schien nichts bemerkt zu haben, denn er lief gleichgültig weiter.

„Was machen wir eigentlich?" fragte Sasuke plötzlich.

„Wir gehen einkaufen", erklärte Naruto ruhig, aber Sasuke blieb stehen. „Ich dachte, ich habe kein Geld. Wie soll ich da einkaufen gehen?"

„Wir gehen ja auch nicht für dich einkaufen. Los, komm. Ich will heute noch ankommen", damit sprintete Naruto los und sprang mühelos auf eines der nahen Häuser und dann weiter nach Norden. Sasuke schüttelte nur den Kopf, folgte ihm aber gleichauf.

Sie landeten vor einem kleinen Supermarkt.

„Hallo, Tsumiko. Ich bins"; rief Naruto gut gelaunt und eine junge Frau erschien.

„Oh, hallo, Naruto-kun. Wer ist denn dein Freund?"

„Das ist Sasuke. Er hilft mir heute tragen. Hast du schon alles zusammen?"

Tsumiko nickte. „Ich habe es euch hinten im Hof gestapelt, ihr könnt es von dort dann wegtragen."

„Vielen Dank, du bist die Beste, Tsumiko", das Mädchen errötete und Sasuke blieb kurz der Mund offen stehen. Flirtete Naruto gerade mit der jungen Frau?

„Was bin ich dir schuldig?"

„Wie immer", lächelte sie scheu, während Naruto ihr das Geld gab und ihr zuzwinkerte. Sasuke wurde keines Blickes gewürdigt. Es war ihm recht, aber hatte sich die Welt so sehr verändert, dass Naruto ein Frauenheld geworden war?

Im Hinterhof lagen etliche Tüten und Taschen und Wasserkanister.

„Normalerweise erschaffe ich ein paar Schattendoppelgänger – das ist sozusagen mein Markenzeichen", klärte Naruto ihn auf. „Aber wenn ich heute Hilfe habe, brauche ich keine."

Sie schafften nicht alles auf einmal, weshalb Naruto trotzdem einen Doppelgänger erschaffen musste, dann sprangen sie wieder auf eines der Dächer und dann hinunter auf die rückseitige Straße, von dort setzten sie ihren Weg langsamer fort.

Während sie wieder auf der Straße waren, grüßten Naruto viele verschiedene Personen und boten Hilfe an, die er jedoch lachend ablehnte. Er habe ja eine Hilfe dabei. Auch Sasuke wurde freundlich gegrüßt. Ihm fiel auf, dass einige der Mädchen sich auffallend häufig nach dem Blonden umdrehten und kicherten – ganz so, wie sie es in der Vergangenheit bei ihm getan hatten.

„Sag mal, seid wann bist du hier so der Frauenheld?"

Naruto blieb stehen und sah Sasuke verdutzt an, dann grinste er.

„Naja, ich hab hier das Dorf gerettet und nun ja...", er grinste plötzlich, „ich war schon immer... Aua!"

„Er war KEIN Frauenheld, Sasuke, glaube mir", mischte sich Sakura plötzlich in das Gespräch ein. Während sie dem Schattendoppelgänger einige Pakete abnahm, sammelte der echte Naruto seine Sachen wieder auf. Sakura hatte ihn ordentlich erwischt. Aber er lachte.

„Okay, okay. Ich war eben kein Frauenheld. Bin ich auch jetzt noch nicht", er kratzte sich mit der noch freien linken Hand am Hinterkopf. „Außerdem wäre Hinata tagelang beleidigt."

Als bei Sasuke die Erkenntnis einsetzte, ließ er fast den Wasserkanister fallen.

„Du bist mir Hinata Hyuuga zusammen?" brachte er fassungslos heraus.

„Du kennst sie?"

Sasuke verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe euch doch schon mehrmals gesagt, dass ich aus Konoha bin." „Du hast es mal erwähnt."

„Aber ähm, Sasuke, ich bin nicht nur mit ihr zusammen. Wir sind seit letztem Jahr verheiratet."

Jetzt ließ Sasuke alles fallen und starrte Naruto offen an. Er blinzelte nicht einmal, damit er auch ja nicht verpasste, wenn Naruto die Miene verzog und ihm erklärte, er habe nur Spaß gemacht.

„Das ist kein Scherz?"

Naruto sah ihn ernst an.

„Nein. Das ist kein Scherz. Ich bin seit letztem Jahr verheiratet", wiederholte der Blonde.

Sasuke blinzelte, dann hob er seine Sachen auf und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, während Sakura und Naruto sich nur ansahen und mit den Schultern zuckten.

Auf dem ganzen Weg bis zu ihrem Ziel sprach Sasuke kein Wort.

Er war viel zu geschockt, dass Naruto bereits verheiratet war – vor allem mit Hinata Hyuuga, dem ängstlichen, scheuen Mädchen, das einmal das Clanoberhaupt des Hyuuga-Clans sein würde. Innerlich schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Das passte überhaupt nicht ins Bild von dem blonden Chaoten, den er in Erinnerung hatte.

„Hey, da vorne ist es schon", lachte Naruto und lief etwas schneller auf das kleine Haus am Ende der Straße zu. Es war ähnlich gebaut, wie das in dem Sasuke gerade wohnte, allerdings war es über und über mit Farbe bedeckt und hatte einen großen Garten ringsherum, in dem Kinder spielten.

Eine Sekunde lang dachte Sasuke darüber nach, ob das Narutos Haus war, doch die vielen Kinder konnten nicht von ihm sein.

„Da kommt Naruto-nii-chan!"

Sasuke zuckte bei der Anrede kurz zusammen, dann verfolgten seine Augen wieder Naruto, der insgesamt vier Kinder auf dem Arm hatte und lachte.

„Lasst mich doch erstmal ankommen, okay. Nami, lass mich los, ja?..." Das kleine Mädchen mit den blonden Haaren lachte und ließ von Naruto ab. „Kinder, sagt Sakura hallo."

Die Gesichter hellten sich auf, als sie Sakura sahen und auch hier begann eine große Umarmung und Begrüßung.

„Wer ist der böse guckende Onkel da?" fragte ein kleiner Junge und deutet auf Sasuke, der gerade seine Last abgelegt hatte.

Naruto lachte. „Das ist Sasuke. Er ist ein guter Freund von mir, sagt ihm auch hallo."

Einige Kinder kamen und riefen im Chor. „Hallo, Sasuke-nii-san." Sasuke nickte. „Hallo."

Doch er war schnell vergessen und die Kinder begannen auf dem Rasen mit Naruto zu tollen. Doch ein kleiner Junge war bei Sasuke stehen geblieben.

„Wieso guckst du so traurig?"

Sasuke sah auf und hockte sich vor den Kleinen.

„Ich hab gerade meinen großen Bruder verloren, das erinnert mich daran", gab Sasuke leise zu.

„Das ist wirklich traurig. Meine Eltern sind auch gestorben, aber sie passen auf mich auf. Und Naruto-nii-chan, der passt auch auf uns auf, er ist unser Freund. Wenn du ihn fragst, wird er bestimmt auch dein Freund."

„... Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht."

Sasuke sah Naruto beim Spielen zu, bis Sakura plötzlich zu ihm trat. Er verabschiedete sich von dem Kleinen und stand auf.

„Was ist das hier?"

Sakura lächelte mild, im Hintergrund konnte man Naruto lachen hören.

„Pain, der Anführer einer Organisation namens Akatsuki, hat das Dorf angegriffen, dabei sind viele ums Leben gekommen. Viele haben Kinder zurück gelassen. Naruto hat sich an seine eigene Zeit als Waise zurück erinnert und er hat beschlossen, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann. Er hat mit Hilfe von vielen Freunden das Haus gebaut und sorgt dafür, dass es den Kleinen hier gut geht. Sie bleiben hier, bis sie auf eigenen Füßen stehen können. Wir haben schon so oft angebaut, dass bald das Grundstück nicht mehr reicht", sie lächelte leicht. „Es sind auch junge Frauen hier, die sich um die Kinder kümmern, aber Naruto kommt her sobald und sooft er kann. Er ist ein Bruder, Vater und Freund für die Kindern und auch ein Vorbild."

Sasuke erwiderte daraufhin nichts. Er erinnerte sich auch an seine Zeit als Waise, wenn der dritte Hokage damals ab und zu vorbei gekommen war, um nach ihm zu sehen. Hatte es noch mehr Kinder wie ihn und Naruto gegeben? Waren sie auch alleine gewesen?

Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Er freute sich, dass es so einen Ort gab, an dem die Kinder zusammen spielen und wohnen konnten. Und es überraschte ihn, dass gerade der ewige Chaot Naruto auf diese Idee gekommen war, dass er sich kümmerte und half, wo Hilfe benötigt wurde. Sein Bild von dem blonden jungen Mann änderte sich, er nahm ihn ernst.

„Sasuke? Hey, Sasuke?"

Das Klopfen an der Tür war penetrant und laut und mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit Naruto. Mühe öffnete Sasuke die Tür.

„Hn?"

Naruto drängte sich an ihm vorbei, denn es regnete und langsam wurde es ungemütlich.

Sasuke wohnte jetzt schon drei Wochen in Konoha und hatte bereits mehrmals mit Naruto das Waisenhaus besucht und dort auch geholfen – damit verdiente er sich zur Zeit sein Mittagessen, doch wenn der Verrückte nicht gleich verschwand, garantierte Sasuke für nichts mehr.

Es war noch mitten in der Nacht, verdammt noch mal!

„Sasuke! Kannst du mir helfen?"

„Hn."

„Ich bin auf einer Mission – ich sollte eigentlich schon längst am Tor sein, aber da Kakashi mitkommt, hab ich noch zwei Minuten. Naja, ich hab dir ja schon erzählt, dass er immer..."

„Verdammt nochmal, Naruto, was willst du?"

„Ach ja. Kannst du dich in meiner Abwesenheit um die Kinder kümmern? Ich bin bestimmt ein paar Tage weg und sie brauchen jemanden, der ihnen einkaufen geht und...", Naruto war schon fast wieder zur Tür hinaus.

„Was?! … Wieso soll ich...? Naruto?!"

Naruto stand schon mehr oder weniger auf dem nächsten Dach.

„Hier, ich lass dir noch Geld da", das Kunai mit dem Umschlag schlug neben Sasukes Kopf in der Tür ein.

„Wir sehen uns!" Damit verschwand Naruto im Regen der Nacht.

Sasuke seufzte. Na toll!

Er zog das Kunai aus der Tür und beschloss sich wieder ins Bett zu legen.

Ende Kapitel 2


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 - Ende

Das ist das Ende der Story. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß!

glg Gestirn

„Hallo? Ist jemand da?"

„Ach, Sasuke-kun, du bist es. Wo ist denn Naruto-kun heute? Hat er eine Mission?"

„Ja, ich soll die Sachen abholen. Hier ist das Geld", Sasuke hielt der jungen Frau die Scheine hin, die diese verwundert nahm. Man hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie sich nicht an den jungen Uchiha erinnern durfte, da er eigentlich böse war und jederzeit das Dorf angreifen konnte. Als er das erste Mal mit Naruto-kun hier aufgetaucht war, hatte sie sich gefürchtet, doch inzwischen hatte sie sich an den ruhigen, dunkelhaarigen, jungen Mann gewöhnt und lächelte ihm sogar häufiger zu.

Er sah auch gar nicht mehr so zum Fürchten aus, wie am ersten Tag als er angekommen war, insbesondere wenn er gerade versuchte die vielen verschiedenen Kisten und Kanister gleichzeitig zu tragen.

Sie kicherte.

Sasuke murmelte etwas Unverständliches, dann drehte er sich zu Tsumiko herum.

„Ich komme später nochmal vorbei und hole den Rest, wenn ich..."

„Oh hallo. Das sieht aus, als braucht jemand Hilfe", und mit diesen Worten stürzte etwas Grünes an Sasuke vorbei und schnappte sich einen der Wasserkanister und mindestens drei Taschen zuviel.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Rock Lee, das grüne Biest von Konoha", er versuchte einen Daumen nach oben zu halten, doch die vielen Taschen behinderten ihn, daher grinste er er ein sehr … sehr breites Lächeln.

Sasuke sah ihn nur wortlos an, dann drehte er sich herum und ging los.

Wieso passierte es immer ihm, dass er an solche... Leute geriet. Ausgerechnet Lee, naja, aber immerhin besser als beispielsweise seinen Sensei oder...

„Hey, Lee, wen hast du denn da im Schlepptau?"

Sasuke verdrehte die Augen als eine kleine Dreiergruppe auf die zukam.

Lee strahlte.

„Darf ich euch vorstellen..."

Sasuke biss die Zähne zusammen. Es erinnerte sich immer noch niemand an ihn. Nicht einmal seine alten Klassenkameraden.

„... Sasuke Uchiha", brummte er leise. Es ging ihm gewaltig auf den Nerv, dass sich keiner an ihn erinnerte, dass er irgendwie nie existiert zu haben schien.

„Hallo, Sasuke-kun, mein Name ist..."

„Ich WEIß verdammt nochmal wer ihr seid, Ino!", rutschte es ihm heraus. Er schloss kurz die Augen. Mit einem „hn" ließ er das alte Ino-Shika-Cho-Team stehen und ging ruhig weiter, in seinem Inneren tobte ein Kampf.

Bei Naruto und Sakura hatte er sich einreden können, dass sie einem Jutsu ausgesetzt waren, dass ihn niemand kannte, weil er eben gelöscht worden war, dass er aber wirklich nicht mehr anwesend war, machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Klar, er konnte neu anfangen, niemand erwartete etwas von ihm, aber es war auch furchtbar frustrierend.

Lee war ihm gefolgt und plapperte allerlei, dem Sasuke aber keine Beachtung schenkte. Am Waisenhaus angekommen, gab Lee mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass er ihm dankte, dann brachte er die Kisten hinein.

Sasuke setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen. Nachdem er seinen Einkauf abgegeben hatte, war er nicht in der Stimmung gewesen noch länger im Waisenhaus zu bleiben, obwohl er dort normalerweise sehr viel Zeit verbrachte. Irgendwie stand ihm der Sinn nach Alleinsein.

Die Sonne schien und die Vögel zwitscherten und in ihm herrschte Leere.

Eigentlich sollte er sich freuen. Er war wieder in seinem alten Dorf, keiner trachtete ihm nach dem Leben und es schien niemanden zu stören, dass er eigentlich ein gesuchter und vor allem gefährlicher Verbrecher war. Er konnte hier einen Neuanfang starten.

Trotzdem traf es ihn immer wieder schwer, wenn vertraute Gesichter – auch wenn sie älter geworden waren – kein Erkennen zeigten. Dass er sich Menschen vorstellen musste, die ihn sein ganzes Leben lang kennen sollten.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm sein Leben durch die Finger schlüpfte, dass er etwas brauchte, was ihn beschäftigte.

Er blieb stehen und sah sich um, da er seit einiger Zeit dem Weg keine Beachtung mehr geschenkt hatte – er stockte und zog scharf die Luft ein.

Er stand direkt vor dem ehemaligen Uchiha-Komplex. Es war nicht mehr zu sehen, als eine graue Fläche. Alles war niedergebrannt oder zerstört, aber niemand hatte irgendetwas verändert. Nur noch Ruinen und einzelne Wände waren erkennbar.

Sasukes Mund wurde trocken. Er hatte sich schon lange geschworen, nicht mehr hierher zu kommen. Schon seit der Zeit, in der er noch in Konoha gelebt hatte, hatte er diesen Ort gemieden und nun stand er genau hier.

Langsam betrat er die Ruine.

Naruto hatte gesagt, dass Pein das Dorf angegriffen und zerstört hatte. Auch hier war die Zerstörung deutlich erkennbar. Aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen Häusern hatte man hier noch nichts getan.

Obwohl er schon Jahrzehnte nicht mehr hier gewesen war, konnte er noch immer abschätzen, wo das Haus seiner Eltern gestanden hatte. Nur noch die Mauer auf der anderen Straßenseite stand noch. Sie war geschwärzt, aber immer noch erkennbar mit Uchiha-Symbolen bedeckt. Niemand erinnerte sich mehr an ihn, es sollte ihn hier nie gegeben haben. Die Uchiha waren alle getötet worden – war er auch...

Sasuke schüttelte plötzlich und heftig den Kopf.

Nein, er würde sich nicht in Erinnerungen verlieren. An eine Zeit, die er nicht mehr zurückbringen konnte. Er drehte sich um und verließ den Platz.

Als er am Abend im Bett lag, er hatte sich daran gewöhnt und schlief nicht mehr auf dem Boden, kam ihm ein Gedanke.

Er stand wieder auf und suchte in der kleinen Wohnung Papier und Stift. Er fand eine kleine Schriftrolle und etwas Tinte. Als er anfing zu schreiben und zu rechnen, überflog ein Lächeln seine Züge, das aber unbemerkt blieb.

„Tsunade-sama, der Junge ist da – dieser Sasuke Uchiha."

Tsunade runzelte die Stirn.

„Lass ihn hereinkommen."

Als Sasuke das Büro der Hokage betrat, wunderte sie sich nicht schlecht. Als der junge Uchiha vor etwa einem Monat hier hereingekommen war, war er abgerissen und mit Augenringen gekommen, heute sah er normal aus, wie ein echter Konoha-nin, allerdings hatte er immer noch Augenringe, die wohl aber von gestern Nacht stammten und...

„Wo ist dein Stirnband?"

„Hn. Vergessen", murmelte Sasuke.

„Hokage-sama, ich habe eine Bitte."

Tsunade stockte beinahe der Atem. Sasuke Uchiha, einer der meistgesuchten Ninja, stand hier in ihrem Büro, schien aufgeregt und hatte eine BITTE?!

„Ja? Wie kann ich dir helfen", fragte sie dennoch höflich.

„Ich war auf dem Gebiet, das einmal meine Familie bewohnt hat. Wieso wurde dort nichts wiederhergestellt?"

Tsunade legte die Stirn in Falten, sie hatte sich bereits gedacht, dass Sasuke irgendwann zu dem Ort zurückkehren würde.

„Wir wollten nach dem Massaker die Toten ehren und haben alles so belassen. Da du behauptest, dass du vom Uchiha-Clan bist", sie registrierte eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn, „... da du vom Uchiha-Clan bist", verbesserte sie sich, „liegt es nun wohl an dir zu entscheiden, was dort passieren soll."

Sasuke nickte knapp.

„Ich will das alles abgerissen wird."

Das verwunderte die blonde Hokage allerdings.

„Wieso? Ich dachte, du willst vielleicht deine Vorfahren ehren."

Sasuke sagte einen Moment nichts.

„Ja, ich will sie ehren. Ich will auch Itachi ehren, denn er hat nur auf Befehl gehandelt. Aber ich will ihm nicht mit einer Ruine Respekt zollen. Ich will, dass er auf den Gedenkstein des Dorfes geschrieben wird, dass sein Name wieder reingewaschen wird."

Tsunade sah Sasuke fest an. Was der junge Mann wollte, war sehr ungewöhnlich. Insbesondere da man Itachi Uchiha zu einem Nuke-nin erklärt hatte. Inzwischen hatte aber auch sie Nachforschungen angestellt und war auf die ungeheure Geschichte gestoßen, dass Itachi in Danzos Auftrag gehandelt hatte und danach freiwillig gegangen war.

„Gut, deiner Bitte kann ich stattgeben. Itachi Uchiha wird auf der Gedenktafel des Dorfes verewigt. War das deine Bitte?"

Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, meine eigentliche Bitte betrifft das Gebiet des Uchiha-Clans und das Waisenhaus, das Naruto gebaut hat. Ich möchte, dass es verlegt wird. Dass ein neuen Gebäude auf dem Grund und Boden des Uchiha-Komplexes gebaut wird. Dort ist viel Platz und man könnte..."

Tsunade blendete für einige Sekunden aus, was der junge Mann erzählte und starrte ihn nur entgeistert an. Sie musste sich wieder und wieder in Erinnerung rufen, dass das Sasuke – ich zerstöre Konoha – Uchiha war, der gerade von einem Waisenhaus redete. Sie blinzelte etwas verwirrt.

„Wer wird das bezahlen? Und wer kann das bauen?"

Sasuke begann zu erklären.

Als er endete, nickte Tsunade anerkennend.

„Das klingt nach einem soliden Plan. Wir können einen Teil der Einsparungen auch für weitere Baumaßnahmen nutzen."

Sasuke nickte, er hatte schon seit sehr sehr langer Zeit – oder noch nie, dass wusste er nicht – so viel erzählt und er schluckte ein paar Mal und leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen.

„Dann können wir mit dem Bauen beginnen?"

Tsuande nickte und lächelte leicht. „Ja, wir können beginnen."

Die Baumaßnahmen waren sofort am nächsten Tag in die Wege geleitet worden. Die vielen verschiedenen Ninja, die Tsunade abbestellt hatte, leisteten zügige Arbeit beim Wegschaffen des Schutts und der Mauerreste.

Schon nach zwei Tagen der die Fläche geräumt und der Bau konnte beginnen.

Hier waren allerdings zivile Handwerker am Werk und nur ab und zu kam ein Ninja vorbei um sich den Bau genauer anzusehen.

In ein paar Wochen würde bereits alles fertig sein.

Sasuke hatte sich bei keiner der Bauarbeiten blicken lassen. Natürlich war es sein Projekt, aber irgendwie schreckte es ihn ab im zerstörten Zuhause seiner Familie zu wühlen. Vor allem auch deshalb, da er Angst hatte, irgendetwas zu finden.

Tsunade hatte ihr Versprechen gehalten und Itachi Uchiha in die Gedenktafel einritzen lassen.

Sasuke stand nun vor dem Gedenkstein seiner Familie und sah auf die vielen vielen Namen hinunter. Es zog ihm immer noch die Kehle zu, aber er fühlte keinen Hass mehr. So wie die Gebäude langsam verschwanden, verschwand auch der Hass und der Drang etwas tun zu müssen, er fühlte sich erleichtert.

Gerade als er sich herumdrehen wollte, spürte er eine Präsenz und drehte sich rasch herum.

Naruto war aus dem Schatten getreten und kam auf die kleine Grasfläche, er lächelte.

„Hey!"

„Hey", antwortete Sasuke leise.

„Ich habe gehört, was du getan hast. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob du nach Konoha gehört hast, aber jetzt kann ich auf jeden Fall sagen, dass du zu uns gehörst. Du hast den Waisenkindern wirklich geholfen. Tsunade hat mir alles erzählt. Vielen Dank dafür", er lächelte.

Sasuke nickte nur. Er wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte.

„Komm, du siehst irgendwie müde aus. Ich lade dich auf eine Portion Ramen ein."

Die Tage vergingen und der Hausbau ging gut voran.

Sasuke fühlte sich immer friedlicher, aber immer noch fremd in Konoha. Die Menschen grüßten ihn, aber sie grüßten ihn, als würden sie ihn erst wenige Wochen kennen. Oft passierte es, dass man ihm den Weg erklären wollte.

An einem Abend lag Sasuke auf dem Bett und wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. Er beschloss den Trainingsplatz aufzusuchen und ein wenig zu trainieren.

Als er dort angekommen war, war bereits jemand dort.

„Hallo, Kakashi", grüßte er leise. Es war ihm bereits klar, dass er ihn nicht erkennen würde.

„Hallo, Sasuke."

Der Schwarzhaarige sah auf. „Woher ...?"

„Ich habe dich bereits gesehen und Naruto hat mir von dir erzählt, daher kenne ich deinen Namen."

Sasuke Schultern fielen wieder herunter.

„Ja, kann sein."

Schweigend standen sie auf der Wiese.

„Ich hatte einmal einen Schüler, du erinnerst mich an ihn", begann Kakashi und Sasuke platzte der Kragen.

„Verflucht nochmal, wieso erinnert sich niemand an mich. Ich bin hier verdammt noch mal aufgewachsen und habe die längste Zeit meines Leben hier verbracht. Ich habe mit Naruto trainiert und mit dir und keiner erinnert sich? Ich war doch da! Ich...argh", Sasuke fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die kurzen schwarzen Haare.

„Du fühlst dich einsam, nicht wahr?" Kakashi legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hn." Sasuke sah weg. Wäre ihm jemand anderes, zu einer anderen Zeit so nahe gekommen, hätte er es bereut. Heute war allerdings ein Tag, der nicht normal war.

„Geh zu Naruto. Hinata ist auf Mission, er fühlt sich sicher auch einsam", mit diesen Worten löste sich Kakashi in eine Rauchwolke auf.

Sasuke schnaubte nur.

Es klingelte.

Naruto sah von seiner Schriftrolle auf und legte sie beiseite.

„Moment, ich komme."

Sasuke wusste nicht genau, was er hier tat. Er hätte einfach trainieren können, oder wieder nach Hause gehen, oder irgendetwas tun können. Aber er war Kakashis Rat gefolgt und stand vor Narutos Haustür.

„Sasuke?"

„Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Klar", Naruto hielt dem Schwarzhaarigen die Tür auf und ließ ihn herein. Er spürte, dass etwas mit dem Uchiha nicht stimmte. Sonst wäre er nie so... so untypisch gewesen.

„Willst du was trinken? Ich hab grade Tee gekocht."

Sasuke nickte.

„Setz dich, solange ich den Tee hole."

Sasuke sah sich um. Er befand sich in einem schlichten, aber gemütlichen Wohnzimmer, an das eine kleine Küche angrenzte. Im hinteren Teil war eine Tür zu sehen, die in Bad und Schlafzimmer führte. Alles war in warmen Tönen gehalten. So hatte er sich Narutos Wohnung vorgestellt, wenn ihn jemals jemand danach gefragt hätte.

Als Naruto ihm die Tasse reichte, nahm er sie mit beiden Händen und starrte hinein.

„Wie geht der Bau voran?"

„Gut, die Kleinen können bald einziehen. Im Moment werden gerade die Wände gestrichen", erklärte Naruto lachend. „Ich finde deine Idee nach wie vor super. Du musst dringend helfen, wenn wir umziehen wollen, ja?"

Sasuke nickte. „Klar."

Er kam sich komisch vor. Er saß hier mit Naruto, seinem ehemaligen besten Freund und späteren Widersacher, den er bis vor wenigen Wochen noch hatte umbringen wollen, in einem Dorf, dass er für den Tod seiner Familie verantwortlich machte.

Aber er wollte nicht kämpfen, er fühlte sich wieder fast wie zu Hause. Aber es erinnerte sich niemand. Er konnte doch nirgends zurückkehren, wo ihn niemand kannte.

„Sasuke, was ist mit dir los? Du bist noch schweigsamer als sonst."

„Ich... kann ich mal dein Bad benutzen?"

„Klar, die Tür auf der rechten Seite."

Sasuke stellte die Tasse vorsichtig ab und stand auf.

Er machte im Gang kein Licht, sondern orientierte sich im Dunkeln. Da er Mond inzwischen am Himmel stand, kam durch das Schlafzimmerfenster ein wenig Licht herein. Sasuke sah kurz hinein. Ein Bett, ein Schrank, eine kleine Kommode und jede Menge Bilder waren zu sehen.

Neugierig ging Sasuke einen Schritt auf die Bilderwand zu. Sein Atem stockte.  
Da war er, unter den ganzen anderen Bilder von Hinata und Sakura und den vielen Waisen und Freunden, war er. Auf einem Bild, das er nur zu gut kannte. Sie hatten es aufgenommen, als sie eine Mission beendet hatten. Naruto und er sahen sich auf dem Bild nicht wirklich an, sondern beäugten sich etwas argwöhnisch. Sasuke schnappte nach Luft.

Er … er war wirklich da gewesen. Er ...

Sein Blick glitt über die anderen Bilder und schweifte auch über die Kommode. Und was da lag, schnürte seine Kehle zu. Da lag sein Stirnband, Naruto hatte es aufgehoben, der Kratzer war noch deutlich zu sehen. Langsam hob er es hoch und fuhr mit der Hand darüber.

Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Er wusste jetzt, dass das wirklich sein Naruto war, der da draußen... plötzlich setzte die Erkenntnis ein. Sie hatten ihn hintergangen!

Seine Hand krallte sich um das Stirnband und er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Was ist das?!"

Naruto sah auf. Scheiße!

Sasukes Augen waren blutrot, als er ins Zimmer gestürmt kam, sein altes Stirnband in der Hand.

„Das... gehört...", begann Naruto, doch Sasuke unterbrach ihn.

„Das gehört MIR. Und das weißt du verflucht nochmal! Du... ihr alle habt mir etwas vorgemacht! Ihr habt mich glauben lassen, dass ihr mich nicht kennt, ihr...", seine Augen wechselten zurück ins Schwarze, „ihr habt mir weisgemacht, ihr hättet mich vergessen." Seine Stimme klang dünn.

Naruto war aufgesprungen und hatte sich hinter die Couch gerettet und war bereits darauf gefasst einen Schattendoppelgänger zu erschaffen, als er die Veränderung in Sasukes Stimme hörte.

„Ich hab nicht vor gehabt zurück zu kommen. Ich wollte mich rächen, aber die Ältesten waren bereits tot. Das Haus meiner Eltern waren nur noch Trümmer. Ich wollte nicht zurück und dann habt ihr mich vergessen! Ich dachte, ich kann neu anfangen, ich könnte nach Hause kommen. Aber man kann doch nicht nach Hause kommen, wenn sich niemand an einen erinnert. Ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, wer ich bin. Naruto, wieso habt ihr mich vergessen?"

Sasukes Augen waren weit aufgerissen, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, er war auf Messers Schneide: entweder würde er jetzt wütend werden und ausrasten, oder er würde in Tränen ausbrechen. Irgendwie wusste er, keines von beiden war eine Option.

Naruto kam einen langsamen Schritt auf Sasuke zu. Als dieser einfach stehen blieb, ging Naruto weiter und legte schließlich die Arme um Sasuke.

„Ich hab dich nicht vergessen, Sasuke. Ich hab dich nie vergessen. Wir dachten, wir fangen neu an. Wir dachten, es sei das Beste für alle, wenn wir so tun, als gehörst du neu dazu. Du musst keinem Rechenschaft ablegen, du bist niemandem etwas schuldig. Wir haben dich nicht vergessen!"

Sasuke war stocksteif stehen gebleiben, doch bei den letzten Worten, hob er die Arme und umarmte Naruto zurück.

So blieben sie eine kurze Zeit stehen, bis Sasuke sich peinlich berührt wegdrückte.

Als Naruto zu lächeln begann, holte er aus und schlug dem völlig überraschten Blonden die rechte Faust mit dem Stirnband ins Gesicht.

„Du baka!" knurrte er.

„Die hab ich verdient, oder?"

„Du hättest noch mehr verdient, glaub mir. - Und jetzt erklär mir, wie kannst ausgerechnet DU so tun, als kennst du mich nicht?"

„Naja, das war so..."

Sasuke war immer noch sauer, aber endlich war er sich sicher, dass er sich jetzt keine Gedanken mehr machen musste.

Tsunade hatte gerade eine Großversammlung einberufen, um zu verkünden, dass die Scharade jetzt aufgehoben war. Sasuke Uchiha war wieder einer der Ihren.

Sasuke hatte sich nach der Versammlung nach draußen verzogen. Eigentlich hatte sich nichts verändert, aber er war unglaublich erleichtert, auch wenn er das nicht zugeben würde. Er war zu Hause angekommen...

„Hey, Sasuke!"

„Was ist, du Nervensäge?"

Naruto lachte. „Ich hab was für dich, das hast du vor zwei Tagen bei mir liegen gelassen." Der Blonde hielt ihm ein kleines Päckchen hin. „Hinata meinte, man sollte es vielleicht einpacken."

Sasuke zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, aber er nahm es entgegen und wickelte es auf.

Zum Vorschein kam sein Stirnband.

„Ich hab es – naja, richten lassen"; erklärte Naruto etwas unbeholfen. Sasuke besah sich das Band genauer. Der Kratzer war weg.

„Du hast die Platine geändert? Du kannst doch nicht..." „Guck genauer hin, teme", winkte Naruto ab. „Hier, siehst du? Sie haben es gerichtet, oder wie soll ich das sagen?"

Sasuke sah verblüfft auf das Stirnband. Sie hatten den Kratzer entfernt. Er war nur noch ganz schwach zu erkennen, wenn das Licht darauf fiel oder man mit dem Nagel darüberkratzte.

Er schluckte.

„Danke", flüsterte er.

ENDE der Fanfic

Ging etwas schnell, nicht?


End file.
